


Береженого бог бережет

by analgin13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брайан Кинни решает наплевать на суеверия и приметы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Береженого бог бережет

Утренние лучи солнца заливали лофт, отражаясь от гладких поверхностей хромированной кухни, белоснежной дизайнерской мебели, пуская солнечных зайчиков по натертому до блеска паркету. Брайан лежал на диване, листая субботнюю газету и попивая крепкий черный кофе, и краем глаза наблюдал за торопливыми сборами Джастина в академию на экзамен, с каждой секундой все больше раздражаясь на создаваемый им шум. Звякнула упавшая в мойку ложка, засвистел чайник. Джастин прошмыгнул из спальни на кухню, громко выматерился, споткнувшись по дороге, подбежал к Брайану, натягивая на ходу куртку, и поцеловал его в макушку:  
— Пожелай мне ни пуха ни пера!  
— Иди нахуй! — Брайан буквально затылком увидел, как Джастин закатил глаза. Ну а что вы хотели — три дня без секса с Солнышком дают свой результат. — И не забудь по дороге потереть какую-нибудь статую. Лучше бы ты мне яйца потер, все пользы больше. Ты ведь у нас ведешься на стереотипы и всякую хуйню, придуманную безмозглыми рекламщиками, чтобы продавать дешевые книжки на заправках. Блядь, и зачем я только старался и вкладывал в тебя все силы и нервы, если ты так ничему и не научился? У человека есть только он сам, он может рассчитывать только на себя, свои знания и свои таланты. И никакая подкова на удачу, четвертак в ботинке и прочая хуйня не помогут, если в башке пусто…  
Брайан распалялся все больше и больше, сказывалось накопившееся за последние дни раздражение, однако все это было бессмысленно. Джастин уже свалил, как всегда оставив дверь открытой. Маленький пизденыш. Никогда его не слушает.  
Брайан вскочил с дивана, отшвырнул газету и чуть не разлил на белый ковер кофе, с громким стуком отставляя чашку на столик. Блядь. Так больше продолжаться не может. Брайан собирался натрахаться до умопомрачения, невзирая на то, что на дворе был День святого Валентина. Когда как не сегодня учить Джастина уму разуму? И что всякие приметы, праздники, традиции, обряды и ритуалы — полное дерьмо. Брайан и так достаточно терпел. За три дня у него уже яйца посинели. Нет, вы не подумайте, конечно, Брайан трахался в привычном ему режиме, несмотря на то, что постель в лофте на углу Тремон и Фуллер-стрит вот уже который день оставалась холодна как никогда прежде. Но все же трахаться со всеми подряд и трахаться с Джастином — это две большие, огромные, разницы. Брайан допускал, что у него посинели уже не только яйца, но и мозг от очередной хуйни, в которую втянул его маленький засранец. Вот с ним всегда так: никогда не знаешь, что приключится в будущем. Иначе Брайан давно бы уже разработал тактику поведения на любой бзик Джастина и жил бы себе припеваючи, точно зная, чего ожидать завтра.

Все, как обычно, начиналось вполне невинно. С глупого подарка Дафни на Рождество. Коим оказалась маленькая книжка с безвкусной обложкой, которую впору было выкинуть не открывая. Издатели даже с названием долго не парились. Именовалась она просто и незамысловато: «Приметы и суеверия». Джастин и читать-то ее начал от скуки, в туалете. Но первое и главное, что вы должны знать о Джастине Тейлоре — он крайне увлекающаяся натура. Творческий человек, художник, мать его, которому до всего есть дело. Хотя «увлекающаяся» — не вполне подходящее слово, скорее фанатичная. Если он чем-то заинтересовался, если что-то его захватило, то, будьте уверены, он вцепится в это бульдожьей хваткой и не отпустит, пока его интересы не перекинутся на что-то другое. А как вы думаете, ему удалось заиметь в лофте свой уголок для занятий, ящик для носков и постоянно пополняемые запасы кока-колы в холодильнике, если учесть, что сам Брайан всячески отвергал идею распития любой калорийной дряни? И, откровенно говоря, Брайан очень надеялся, что конкретно этот интерес Джастин никогда не потеряет.

Так вот, Джастин начал почитывать книжонку, потихоньку впитывая в себя всякую суеверную чушь. То монетку под пятку подложит, уходя на зачет, то по дереву постучит на всякий случай. Однажды Брайан вернулся домой и застал Джастина приколачивающим какую-то старую, ржавую, убогую подкову над входом в лофт.  
Но Брайан не обращал внимания на такую ерунду — мало ли что взбрело в светлую голову. Если бы Брайан постоянно реагировал на закидоны Джастина, он давно бы сошел с ума. А он дорожил и своими мозгами, и своими нервами, во всяком случае до тех пор, пока ситуация не начала приобретать серьезный размах.

Первые звоночки прозвенели, когда Джастин в очередном яростном и темпераментном порыве, присущем их с Майки обсуждениям комикса, постучал по деревянной стойке, чтобы не сглазить какую-то хуйню, и не сплюнул три раза через левое плечо. За которым и стоял Брайан. В красивом, дорогом, бежевом кашемировом пальто от Армани. Не подумайте, Брайан спокойно относился к слюне Джастина, с нее начиналось каждое его утро и заканчивался каждый божий день. Но. Это все же было пальто. Красивое. Дорогое. Бежевое. От Армани. Джастину пришлось отрабатывать оплошность до шести утра, и последующие несколько дней передвигался он с трудом.

Затем Брайан опоздал на важную встречу с «Ремзон», потому что сначала Джастин не услышал будильника, потом собирался как черепаха, а в довершении всего забыл какие-то свои учебники. И пока Брайан нервно постукивал по створкам лифта, ожидая, когда Джастин схватит учебники, валяющиеся у самого входа, он увидел, что мелкий засранец рванул в ванную, чтобы перед выходом еще раз взглянуть в зеркало, так как, видите ли, возвращаться — плохая примета. Это выбесило Брайана, и в обед он назло трахнул сначала клиента, потом официанта в кафе и заламинировал все это «свежим мясом» в тренажерке.  
Но апофеоз нового «увлечения» случился в вечер среды. Брайан как ни в чем не бывало вернулся с работы и застал дома знакомую картину — Джастин колдовал у плиты, готовя им ужин. Так что Брайан тоже последовал заведенному порядку: разделся, принял душ и вернулся на кухню в одном полотенце, чтобы получить свой привычный трах на кухонной стойке, с которого и начинался каждый их ужин. Брайан бы назвал это «Любимым аперитивом», но он же не сентиментальная лесбиянка, чтобы давать названия таким вещам. Поэтому Брайан помалкивал, ежедневно и методично втрахивая Джастина в гладкую поверхность дерева. В тот вечер все началось по давно заведенной традиции: Брайан подошел к Джастину сзади, провел языком по кромке волос на шее. Шепнул на ухо сальные шуточки про сливочный соус и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, почувствовав, как Джастин задрожал в его руках, а по его телу побежали мурашки. Джастин развернулся, смахнул с Брайана полотенце и упал на колени, заглатывая давно стоящий член до самого основания. Все шло своим чередом. Влажный рот, хлюпающие звуки, сбившееся дыхание. И вот, подхватив Джастина и начав его раздевать, вылизывая каждый обнажившийся участок кожи, Брайан вдруг неудачно швырнул футболку и сбил стоявшую на стойке солонку. И все было бы ничего, если бы к тому моменту Джастин уже не повернулся к ней лицом, зазывно оттопырив приглашающий Брайана зад. Так что Джастин увидел упавшую солонку и просыпавшуюся соль и тут же замер. А Брайан готов был поклясться, что слышит, как в его голове крутятся шестеренки. И даже делал ставки про себя, что победит — член или мозг. Точнее то, что осталось от помешанного на суевериях мозга Джастина. К его досаде победил последний. Джастин медленно отодвинулся и виновато взглянул на Брайана, тихо прошептав:  
— Блядь. Соль рассыпалась. Мы поссоримся.  
— Совершенно верно. Если ты сейчас же не вернешься обратно и не залезешь на стойку, разведя ноги в стороны, то мы точно поссоримся.  
Брайан улыбнулся и протянул руку к Джастину, надеясь, что его игривый тон и колом стоящий член произведут должное впечатление, и все продолжится как обычно. Но Джастин остался на месте, даже не делая попыток двинуться вперед и как-то исправить возникшую неловкость. Вместо этого он медленно заскользил рукой по деревянной поверхности и, зацепив пальцами горстку рассыпавшейся соли, под немигающим взглядом Брайана невозмутимо бросил ее через плечо.  
Брайан зарычал:  
— Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! Иди ты нахуй! Ты и твои ебаные заскоки!  
Он рванул в спальню, натянул на голое тело первые попавшиеся джинсы, майку, обувшись на ходу, схватил кожаную куртку и выскочил за дверь, успев услышать за спиной жалобный писк:  
— Я же говорил, поссоримся.

Брайан трахался весь вечер, оприходовав всех новичков «Вавилона», но вернулся домой ровно в 2.59. Все такой же злой и, несмотря на бурное времяпрепровождение, все такой же неудовлетворенный. И хотя на утро каждый из них делал вид, что ничего не произошло, больше они не трахались. Брайан считал, что Джастин после всего случившегося должен был на коленях умолять его пихнуть член в свою задницу. И Брайан бы непременно еще его помучил, раздумывая, заслуживает ли пизденыш прощения. А Джастин, что ж, Джастин та еще истеричка. Скорее всего, он обиделся на Брайана за то, что тот бросил его и ушел трахаться до трех утра. Соответственно, Джастин тоже считал, что Брайан должен умолять его о возможности пихнуть свой волшебный член ему в задницу. Таким образом, несмотря на видимое спокойствие жителей лофта на углу Тремон и Фуллер-стрит, холодная война была в самом разгаре.

Вот в таком настроении в День святого Валентина Брайан оказался в джипе, направляясь прямиком в «Бани Либерти», чтобы осчастливить всех одиноких геев Питтсбурга и проучить Джастина. Он остановился на перекрестке, ожидая, когда загорится зеленый. Вдруг откуда-то на дорогу выбежала черная кошка. Это привело Брайана в бешенство и, желая раз и навсегда доказать, что все суеверия и приметы — полная хуйня, он вдавил педаль газа в пол, наплевав на красный свет. Благо разогнаться сильно он не успел, и уже через секунду въехал в чужой палисадник, уходя от столкновения с другой машиной. Брайан успел даже прикинуть, что повреждения у джипа незначительные, перед тем как подушка безопасности с силой ударила ему в лицо. В глазах все запестрело, заискрилось разноцветными огоньками, и он потерял сознание, погрузившись в полную темноту.

***

Голова раскалывалась, мозг давно проснулся, но глаза открываться не торопились. Брайан заворочался, пытаясь восстановить в памяти прошедшую ночь. Видимо, он нехило оторвался в «Вавилоне» вчера, раз башка сегодня так гудит. Гул нарастал, Брайану казалось, что еще пара секунд и голова совсем взорвется, словно атомная бомба. Он тщетно попытался заставить себя заснуть, когда до его носа донеслись странные запахи. Это был не привычный запах кофе, растворителя или сигарет. Пахло чем-то сладким и приторным, настолько приторным, что желудок сжался, и Брайан почувствовал, что вот-вот блеванет. Господи, пахло печеным яблоком. Какого хрена?! Брайан натянул на нос одеяло, лишь бы не чувствовать этого запаха, и понял, что вместо привычной прохлады шелка лицо защекотало что-то жесткое, шерстяное на ощупь. И тут его словно током дернуло, и он окончательно проснулся, потому что на его член насаживалось что-то влажное. Это что-то причмокивало, облизывая его, словно эскимо на палочке, и Брайан точно знал, что это не Джастин. Губы Джастина и привычную мягкость его рта он мог узнать из тысячи, из миллиона, в любом состоянии. Брайан вылез из-под одеяла, приподнялся на локтях и взглянул вниз, приоткрыв один глаз. Он увидел длинное бледное тело с достаточно привлекательной и смутно знакомой пятой точкой, уютно расположившееся у него между ног, и голову с антеннками-сердечками в волосах, которая с энтузиазмом опускалась вверх-вниз, явно получая куда бОльшее удовольствие, чем сам Брайан.

Брайан поразмышлял с пару секунд: дать голове завершить дело и кончить или все же разобраться, какого хуя происходит. И пришел к выводу, что ответы на роящиеся в голове вопросы куда важнее, чем оргазм. Так что он аккуратно постучал длинным пальцем по темечку. Голова тут же вскинулась вверх, а член Брайана упал. Брайан даже успел испугаться, что у него больше никогда не встанет. Потому что голова принадлежала никому иному как Эммету, мать его фейскую за ногу, Ханикатту.  
— Какого, блядь, хуя?! — заорал Брайан, спешно вытаскивая член у Эммета изо рта и на всякий случай несколько раз прикрывая его одеялом в стиле пэчворк. Пэчворк? ПЭЧВОРК?! Откуда, блядь, он слово-то такое узнал? Но у Брайана не было времени разбираться еще и с этим, потому что ужас от того, что он проснулся с уютно расположившимся меж его ног Эмметом, вытеснил напрочь все остальные мысли из головы. Брайан понадеялся на «левую» дрянь от Аниты. Он сильно зажмурился и отчаянно затряс головой, мечтая, чтобы наваждение прошло, и глюк в виде голого Эммета с рожками-сердечками на голове испарился из его кровати и его реальности.  
— С Днем святого Валентина, тыковка моя! — нараспев проблеял ему в ухо до омерзения знакомый голос. Кому-то могло бы показаться, что голос у Эммета глубокий и мелодичный, но для Брайана в данный конкретный момент, с учетом всех обстоятельств, он звучал словно скрип пенопласта по морозному стеклу.

Брайан взрыкнул и выскочил из кровати, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он был дома. В лофте. В до неузнаваемости изменившемся лофте. Блядь, что за хуйня творилась? Вместо привычных шелковых простыней кровать была застелена чем-то отвратительно пятнистым — это что, блядь, цветы? И это ебучее одеяло — пэчворк! Еб твою мать, Брайан мечтал сейчас об одном: напрочь забыть это слово. Ему казалось, что с приходом этого слова в его мозг мир резко переменился. Он повернул голову и увидел, что на месте его любимой люминесцентной лампы висит панно — панно, понимаете? Брайан даже не стал приглядываться к тому, что там изображено, чтобы не травмировать свою психику еще сильнее. Он прикрыл глаза, отказываясь им верить, но тут почувствовал что-то мягкое под ногами. Мягкое и до отвращения пушистое нечто обволакивало его ноги, щекотало пятки. Брайан опустил голову вниз и снова приоткрыл лишь один глаз.

Любой нормальный человек назвал бы это нечто бордовым прикроватным ковриком. Но у Брайана не было прикроватного коврика, ему нравилось ступать босыми ногами по приятному холоду полированного паркета. Мозг больше не в состоянии был воспринимать обрушившиеся на него данные. Брайан схватил коврик, зарычал, отказываясь понимать происходящее, и бросил им в недоумевающего Эммета:  
— Это, что, блядь, за мохнатка?! Какого хуя происходит? Ты что, мать твою, тут делаешь, Ханикатт?!  
У Эммета задрожала нижняя губа. Он грациозно поднялся с постели, словно находился на балу во фраке, а не стоял голышом посреди траходрома с сердечками на голове. Подхватив поднос с цветами, яблочным пирогом (вот откуда шёл такой мерзкий запах) и чем-то смутно напоминающим взбитые сливки, он ловко развернулся и бросил через плечо:  
— Не называй меня Ханикатт. Я думал, что хотя бы в праздник ты оставишь свой сучизм за дверями нашего дома. Сколько можно просить, господи.  
И гордо прошагал на кухню — ни много ни мало — Елизавета Вторая.  
— Единственное, чем я могу оправдать тебя — это вчерашняя авария. Кстати, звонили из автосервиса — повреждения у джипа небольшие, так что его можно будет забрать на следующей неделе. И я позвонил Синтии, предупредил, что у тебя постельный режим, и ты пару дней побудешь дома, — донеслось до Брайана обиженно.  
И он решил, что лучший способ справиться со случившимся — это принять душ, охладить голову и попытаться мыслить ясно. В нынешнем состоянии он явно был на это не способен.

Так что он сделал шаг в сторону ванной и резко остановился на пороге. Ноги буквально парализовало. Вместо его прекрасной современной душевой кабины, где он самозабвенно при каждом удобном случае трахал Джастина, раскинулся огромный фарфоровый монстр — джакузи. На раковине стояли баночки, скляночки, тюбики — у Брайана проскользнула мысль, что он оказался в косметическом салоне. Да, разумеется, Брайан и сам ухаживал за своим лицом и телом, не жалея на это ни времени, ни денег. Но вся его косметика лежала в специально сконструированном шкафчике и являла собой вверх дизайнерского искусства по стеклоделию. Все вокруг пестрело яркими красками: полотенца, коврики, свечи, лампы. Брайан понял, что заставит себя принять душ в таком месте лишь под дулом пистолета. Но все равно отважно шагнул к раковине и несколько раз плеснул себе в лицо ледяной водой. Затем долго и жадно вглядывался в свое отражение в зеркале, но ничего необычного там не заметил.

Спустя полчаса Брайан на цыпочках — кто бы мог подумать, что в своем собственном доме он будет ходить на цыпочках — выбрался из ванной и решил взглянуть в глаза реальности. Попросту говоря, выглянуть за пределы спальни так, чтобы истеричный Эммет с сердечками его не увидел. Брайан прошмыгнул за створки спальни и аккуратно отодвинул одну, заглядывая в щель и обозревая открывшийся вид. Все, что раньше было белоснежной мебелью от лучших дизайнеров, превратилось в разноцветное, аляповатое буйство красок: коврики всех форм и разной степени пушистости, подушки всех размеров и цветов, картинки, занавески, рамки, зеркала. К дикому недовольству Брайана, с потолка спускались красные светящиеся лампочки в виде сердечек, а из встроенного стерео вместо привычного техно раздавался лиричный голос Ната Кинга Коула, поющий вечную классику: «Незабываемое». Эммет, теперь облаченный в яркий передник, напевал себе под нос и хлопотал на кухне, готовя сразу на нескольких конфорках и что-то то и дело проверяя в духовке. Брайан решил, что ноги его не будет в этом театре абсурда, так что он попятился назад и упал в кровать. Конечно, не забыв со злостью вытащить мерзкое пэчворк-одеяло из-под своей задницы и отшвырнуть его в сторону. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко задышал, вспоминая советы йога-тренера, которого случайно трахнул пару лет назад, перепутав залы для тренировки. Видимо, советы не прошли даром, потому что на какое-то время Брайану удалось провалиться в тревожный, беспокойный сон. И проснулся он от все того же мерзкого, мелодичного голоса и суетливого кудахтанья Эммета, который пытался пихнуть ему в рот ложку с каким-то отвратным пойлом:  
— Просыпайся, мой котеночек! Доктор сказал, надо лечиться и пить лекарство строго по графику, иначе ты долго не придешь в себя. Как говорила моя тетушка Лу: «Лучше один раз сглотнуть, чем много раз сплевывать». Давай. Давай, мой сладкий. Открой ротик!  
Брайан машинально открыл рот, потому что внутреннее чутье и то, что он знал из прошлого опыта, подсказывали ему, что единственный способ отвязаться от Эммета Ханикатта — это его послушаться. Иначе он сядет на своего любимого конька — добрые старые истории с Юга — и будет пичкать ими несчастного Брайана весь день. А Брайан был не в том положении, чтобы посылать его нахуй, не разобравшись, что же происходит вокруг. Поэтому он безропотно открывал рот, пока Эммет ворковал что-то на ухо, каждый раз приговаривая «мой котик, пупсик, котенок». На «детке» Брайан готов был дать ему в морду, но что-то подсказывало ему, что это будет опрометчивым поступком.

Вот что понял Брайан на данный момент. Он жил с Эмметом, точнее, Эммет жил с ним, превратив его лофт в ебаный Диснейлэнд. Он трахал Эммета, а Эммет больше всего на свете любил его член. Буквально. Потому что в какой-то момент Эммет начал разговаривать явно не с Брайаном. А когда тот поинтересовался, с кем же Ханикатт так самозабвенно пиздит, то Эммет обиженно поджал губы и процедил сквозь зубы, что «его тигренок куда добрее и отзывчивее своего хозяина». И впервые в жизни эго Брайана не грела мысль о том, что кто-то поклоняется его члену. Наоборот, пугала до усрачки. Он лежал в кровати, отказываясь вылезать из нее. И на все попытки Эммета дотронуться до его «любимого тигренка» нещадно бил его по рукам, пропуская мимо ушей недовольные, а порой игривые попытки потешить самолюбие. Ну, сами посудите, какое самолюбие можно потешить фразой: «Мой суровый медвежонок сегодня не в духе!?» Брайан мечтал лишь об одном — сдохнуть. Сдохнуть и никогда не оживать. Во всяком случае, не во Вселенной, где Эммет Ханикатт хозяйничает на его кухне, складывает розочками его носки и трусы в ящике, жжет ароматические свечи и подтыкает ему одеяло, готовый расплакаться всякий раз, как Брайан рявкает: «Отъебись, Ханикатт!»

Брайан понимал одно: в какой-то момент весь этот бред должен прийти к своему логическому завершению. И такой момент чуть было не наступил, когда Эммет, интригующе улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, достал из-под кровати коробку и торжественно протянул ее Брайану, гневно метающему глазами гром и молнии из-под одеяла. Коробка, разумеется, была розовой, большой и пахла ванилью. Брайан с трудом подавил рвотные позывы и потянул за красную ленточку, предполагая, что вряд ли его может еще что-то удивить в этот поистине «необычный, волшебный, праздничный день». Однако нет предела совершенству: человек предполагает, а Бог располагает — и еще куча присказок и поговорок из ебаной книжки Джастина пронеслись в голове Брайана, когда он заглянул внутрь. Блядь. Блядский боже. На дне коробки лежал его любимый ноутбук. Лимитированная серия, полторы тысячи баксов и ежемесячная оплата программного обеспечения. Проблема состояла в том, что вместо привычного хромированного серебра ноутбук переливался всеми возможными оттенками розового, а Эммет подпрыгивал над Брайаном, радостно хлопая в ладоши и заливисто смеялся. Смеялся, блядь.

Да уж, вся жизнь Брайана сейчас являла собой нелепый мешок со смехом, который дарят детям в качестве утешительных призов на глупых днях рождения. И он так же заливисто и отчаянно начал смеяться вслед за Эмметом. Потому что, блядь, больше он ничего сделать не мог.  
Эммет продолжал пичкать его какими-то сиропами и настойками, лекарствами и микстурами, и рот его не закрывался ни на секунду. Из всего этого лепета, перемежающегося долгими историями из жизни бабушки Уны, Брайан успел почерпнуть, что вечером в лофте намечается вечеринка. Вечеринка, посвященная Дню святого Валентина. Блядь. И все друзья придут. И все, о чем мечтал Брайан — узнать у Майкла, как найти Джастина. Потому что ему было совершенно очевидно, что лишь Солнышко сможет вытащить его из той задницы, в которой он оказался. Из задницы Эммета.  
Вдруг Брайану сквозь весь поток нелепицы, которую изрекал Эммет, удалось выцепить знакомое имя. Конечно, они все были знакомы. Но имя Джастина грело особенно. Брайан не придал значения, в каком именно контексте Эммет употребил его. Он вообще решил больше не придавать ничему значения. И лишь услышав то, что хотел, спокойно прикрыл глаза, зная, что вечером встретится с Солнышком и мир, возможно, обретет смысл. С этим знанием Брайан наконец-то погрузился в спасительный сон.

Когда он распахнул глаза, за окном стемнело, а лофт окрасился красными отблесками, отражающимися от лампочек-сердечек, расставленных повсюду свечей и пускающими на стены разноцветные блики диско-шаров, что заполонили все свободное пространство от ванной до входной двери. Из гостиной доносился гул голосов, и Брайан ловко выпрыгнул из кровати, облачившись в черные джинсы и облегающую черную рубашку, в надежде поскорее встретиться с Джастином. И вместе с ним разобраться в происходящем.  
Брайан спустился со ступенек, впервые за весь день, и изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на то, во что превратился его любимый лофт. Пусть он и успел уже сквозь щелку жалюзи увидеть все изменения, что навсегда отпечатались у него на сетчатке глаз. И даже во сне эта картина не оставляла его в покое. Брайан все равно дергался всякий раз, натыкаясь на яркие подушки, светящиеся огоньки, совместные фото с Эмметом, висящие на стенах. Матерь Божья, это просто филиал центра геев и лесбиянок во всей красе.  
Брайан направился прямиком к стойке с бутылками, чтобы налить себе Джим Бима, когда его перехватила Линдси с Гасом на руках.  
— Ну наконец-то, король почтил нас своим присутствием! Твой сын скучает по тебе! Не думай, что наличие мужчины в моем доме освобождает тебя от ответственности! — глубокомысленно выдала Линдси, передавая Гаса на руки Брайану. Когда же она бросилась к Бену и затянула его в долгий протяжный поцелуй, Брайан чуть не выронил Гаса из рук и смачно выругался:  
— Еб твою мать!  
— Не ругайся, папочка! — полетело ему в ответ. И Брайан понял, что томительное ожидание Джастина — не единственное, чем ознаменуется сегодняшний вечер. По дороге к бару он впечатлился поцелуем Бена с Линдси, зазывными и очень развратными игрищами Мел и Леды, сумел увернуться от ловких рук Эммета, направленных на его член. Неуверенный, что способен осознать все это на трезвую голову, он, удерживая одной рукой Гаса, второй налил себе Бима сразу на три пальца. Ему определенно нужен был допинг, чтобы пережить сегодняшний вечер.

Однако Бима оказалось явно мало, когда дверь лофта отъехала с жутким лязгом, и на пороге возникли Тед с… с Джастином. Блядь, такого поворота событий Брайан точно не ожидал. Он пытался вспомнить, что в течение дня лепетал Эммет не сей счет, но в голове гудел сплошной белый шум. И Брайан неотрывно следил за Джастином, который сжимал в руке ладонь Теда. Теда, мать его Шмидта. Шмака. Лузера. Блядь. К такому Брайан не был готов. Джастин хохотал, откидывал голову назад, взмахивая копной золотистых волос, что-то рассказывал про оперу, на которую они сегодня ходили, отказывался от крепких напитков и отдавал предпочтение брюту. Блядь. Брайан запаниковал. Он не знал, что ему теперь делать. Что делать с Джастином, чья шея наглухо закрыта водолазкой, чьи пальцы бережно оглаживают ладонь Теда Шмидта, и кто, судя по громкому шепоту в ухо Эммета — нынче кончает только под правильно взятую «ре» в Каста Диве. Блядь.  
Вся надежда на помощь Майки испарилась вмиг, когда на его вопрос Эммет, широко распахнув глаза, словно умалишенному поведал:  
— Детка, Майки с доком в Париже. Это традиция. Взгляни на календарь, Бога ради!  
И недоверчиво качая головой и задницей направился в кухню, чтобы водрузить вишенку на праздничный торт.  
Брайану не оставалось шансов, кроме как подкараулить Джастина в туалете, выяснить, что происходит, и трахнуть его, наконец. Потому что четыре дня без секса с Джастином — это слишком, даже для Брайана Кинни. А уж на его новый образ: наглухо закрытую водолазкой кожу, умные и пафосные речи об опере и всезнающий высокомерный взгляд, член Брайана реагировал незамедлительно. Блядь. Брайан поражался своей выдержке и тому, что не разложил Солнышко на кофейном столике от Мис Ван дер Роэ, покрытом кружевной скатертью, прямо на глазах у всех.

Так что он выждал подходящий момент и метнулся вслед за Джастином в ванную, где, усадив его на фарфор джакузи, незамедлительно принялся целовать, истосковавшись за прошедший день по его губам. Джастин даже пытался сопротивляться, огрызаясь, дергая Брайана за волосы и во весь голос вопя, чтобы он отвалил. На его призыв тут же отозвался Эммет, распахнувший дверь в ванную в самый неподходящий момент. Он изумленно взирал на Брайана с минуту, а потом схватил мигающий под ногами диско-шар и ловко метнул им, попав прямо Брайану в лоб. Недаром он когда-то был лучшим игроком в бейсбольной сборной школы.  
В глазах Брайана все запестрело, заискрилось разноцветными огоньками, и он потерял сознание, погружаясь в полную темноту.

***

Брайан очнулся в джипе, уткнувшись головой в мерзкую резину подушки безопасности. Он огляделся по сторонам, осознавая, что с ним все в порядке, и что кроме помятого заборчика и его собственного мозга, сохранившего все детали его проживания с Эмметом Ханикаттом, иных повреждений нет. Вылез из машины и позвонил Джастину:  
— Быстро в лофт! Хочу тебя трахнуть!  
Это все, что сказал Брайан, и он точно знал, что это все, что нужно Джастину.  
Однако Брайан не упустил возможности заглянуть по дороге домой в секс-шоп и прикупить анальную пробку с кроличьим хвостом. Он прекрасно помнил из книжки Джастина, что кроличий хвост приносит удачу. Плюс небольшое разнообразие их сексуальной жизни.  
Мир потихоньку пришел в норму, стал привычным и гармоничным. С трахом перед ужином, большой душевой и единственно возможными губами на члене Брайана по утрам.  
И все же теперь Брайан незаметно от всех в сомнительных ситуациях плевал через левое плечо, стучал по дереву и обходил черных кошек стороной. Суеверия суевериями, но лучше подстраховаться.


End file.
